


Life doesn't wait for you to be ready

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These words echo in Nancy's thoughts constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life doesn't wait for you to be ready

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for the game, "The Silent Spy".

"Life doesn’t wait for you to be ready"

Nancy heard these words in her head all the time. Every time she stepped onto a plane, every time she kissed someone new, every time she did something daring - whether it was starting college or chasing a suspect. Her head was filled with advice from her parents (“Be careful” was Carson’s main advice, but occasionally he’d say things like “You did your best, honey, and that’s all anyone can ask of you”), but this one line of advice from her mother was the one she tried to heed the most.   
She heard this line when she married Ned, had her children, and started up her own private investigator’s business.

She repeated this line to her children with the hope they’d go through life, hearing these words the way she heard them: With love and reassurance.


End file.
